


Stilwater's Finest

by Kingofthenerdz



Series: Now and Then [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofthenerdz/pseuds/Kingofthenerdz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four years it took to become international superstars. Stilwater, a city for the whole family! (A collection of one shots that take place in Stilwater)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troy's Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting crime is not everything it's cracked up to be. Troy thought he knew what he wanted, but now he's not so sure.

It had been a slow day. Heck, it had been a slow week. Ever since they broke out, nothing much had happened. Life had mostly gone on as normal. She had been to the church, he knew that much, but other than that, it was like she’d disappeared off the face of the earth. He had people watching his apartment, following him to work, escorts every time he left the building and she had done nothing. He had figured that Johnny would lie low- two years on death row and never being able to see Aisha would definitely have him hiding for a little while, but the kid had no one. At this point in time, he knew where stood with Johnny. Johnny wanted to put a bullet in his head and had told him that to his face. He wasn’t scared of Johnny. (Okay, maybe he was a little scared- he had worked with the man and seen first hand how he can be after all.) The kid had been awake a matter of hours before deciding to get up and walk out of the prison like she owned the place. She’d killed the only people who knew what she looked like now, so they didn’t even have a proper mug shot to go of off. She had shot out the cameras at the courthouse and there were varying reports of a tall woman with purple hair coming in to the station from various sources, but it was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. Every time someone would show up at a crime scene to find her, she’d be long gone.

 

The morning meeting was consumed with talk of her. No one knew her name, so they just kept calling her “The Boss”. Hearing her called that sent chills down his spine. She was in charge of the Saints now, and that scared him. Troy knew what she was capable of and had watched her in action many times. The first time he’d taken her out with him, she’d killed three Vice Kings without even flinching. The first time he’d taken a life, he’d thrown up everything in his stomach and hadn’t slept for weeks afterward. She’d looked like she was stood in line at the grocery store, or something equally as mundane.

 

“Why don’t we just arrest them on sight?” One of the newer recruits asked, clearly getting agitated by his strict rules. He didn’t blame them. When he was new to this, he’d jumped at the opportunity to fight crime. Jumped so much that he’d gone too far and been volunteered for a project that was still tearing him apart five years after it had ended.

“Because they wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in your head. I’ve seen how they operate. They’re psychopaths.”

“Oh yeah, we all know how Troy got his promotion.” Mike commented dryly. Mike had been annoyed since Troy came back in a blaze of glory. He’d been his partner when he was undercover, but Troy had seemingly done all the work.

“Which is why I’m telling you that under no circumstances do you approach either of them. If you turn up to a crime that they have a hand in, _do not approach them_.” He slammed his fist on the table, angry that he was being questioned on this. He’d already lost too many officers to those two psychopaths; he couldn’t lose any more. Everyone grumbled, but they knew his word was the law around here. Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the meeting and back into his office.

 

Helen followed him, closing the door behind her. He sat down, ignoring her.

“Troy come on, stop beating yourself up.”

“Twenty five officers, babe. They’ve killed twenty five of my officers.” She walked around the back of his chair, arms wrapping around his body. He felt her lips go to the top of his head, and he sighed. She was right. There was nothing he could’ve done to stop the kid. No one had guessed that this would’ve happened, and never in a million years would he have thought he’d have to deal with the two biggest psychopaths in Stilwater’s history being free and on the streets. Just when everything had seemed to be going so well, it all blows up in his face again. Karma is a bitch.

 

“Promise you’ll be alright?” Helen asked, her chin on his shoulder. They’d been seeing each other for around six months now, and he really liked her. Dating had been hard when he’d been a Saint, and even worse when everyone found out that he was an undercover cop.

“Yeah, babe. Go back to work.” He squeezed her hand and forced a smile for her. She smiled back as she headed towards the door.

“You want to grab some dinner later?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you after work.” Her smile widened as she left the room and Troy sighed.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the kid.

 

The kid. He kept calling her that, but she wasn’t any more. She was 21 now. She’d missed five years of her life. No wonder she was starting to wreak havoc like a one-woman hurricane. But that was nothing new in this city. He’d tried to dig through the old case files on her five years ago, but nothing came out of them. He’d been quickly told to get back on track, finishing the takedown of the Saints and trying to track down Julius. Fucking Julius. If he had thought his captain was giving him a hard time BEFORE the boat incident, he had been wrong. So fucking wrong.

 

He could feel his hand moving towards the cigarette package in his desk drawer. He hadn’t smoked in months. Hadn’t needed one. But goddammit, this whole mess was sending him off the deep end and he needed a cigarette to take the edge off. No. He couldn’t go back again.

 

Then his phone rang out.

 

He didn’t recognise the number, but something told him that he should pick up.

 

“Hello?”

“I hear congratulations are in order, Chief.” The woman on the other side of the phone spoke softly with a trace of an accent that he couldn’t place. He felt like cold water had been poured on him with a feeling of dread that he knew exactly who he was speaking to.

“You would be a few years too late for that.”

“Well, I’ve not exactly been around. I do have a big stack of cards for every occasion I missed though.” He could imagine her smiling on the other side of the phone.

“What do you want?”

“Can a girl not call an old friend just for a chat?”

“How did you get this number?”

“I have a friend with some connections.”

“Do you now?” She laughed, the sound sending goose bumps down his whole body. He turned his chair around, away from the door. “What are you doing, kid? This is a very risky move.”

“I figured that you kind of owe me.”

“Oh, and how did you figure that?” He tapped his fingers on his knee, shaking his head. 

“Explosions aren’t exactly your style. They might be Gat’s, but something also tells me that it wasn’t anything to do with him. He knows nothing, but I bet you know something.”

“And if I did?”

“It would be in your best interests to share.” He paused at her comment. Would it be? She didn't exactly have much to offer him at this moment in time, but then again- he had a feeling that it wouldn't take her long to build up the Saints again. 

“Is that a threat?” He finally asked, and she chuckled again.

“Maybe.” He could practically see her smiling right now, and he sighed. 

“What’s in it for me?” He asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

“You’ll have to wait and see, won’t you?”

“Maybe we can make a deal then.” He felt like he'd regret saying this later, but he needed all the help he could get. And having her on his side rather than picking off his officers one by one would make things a lot easier.

“Fraternizing with the enemy? Whatever would your employees say?”

“Half of them are being paid off by gang members anyway. The other half are too stupid to know that the whole department is corrupt.” It was the truth. Stilwater was the most corrupt department in the country. No other department would work with them, and for good reason. If the other departments had a criminal move to Stilwater, they'd just close the case rather than looking for them.

“So it was all worth it then?” She asked and all he could do was laugh, but there was no humour in it. “Perhaps we can figure something out that will work for both of us.”

 

After her words, the line went dead, and Troy stared at the phone in his hand. Did that really just happen or had he imagined it?

 

-

 

It was a few days before she did anything.

 

“I am the head of the Stilwater PTA association and I demand to know what your Chief is going to do about the rampant gang violence in the streets!?” A shrill voice rang out, coming closer to his office. He could hear people telling this woman not to come back here, but the door to his office slammed open. He put his head in his hands as the clicking of her heels got closer to the desk.

“Miss, I’m sorry, but I’m very…”

“No you’re not, you’re just sat there. Look at him, he’s just sat there!” He should’ve looked up earlier, because the voice she had put on wouldn’t have given it away. But her eyes did. They were as piercing and as menacing as they had always been, that’s probably how she had gotten this far with the disguise she had on. No one questioned her when she wanted something. The disguise was pretty fucking believable if you asked him. Pencil skirt, designer shoes and blonde wig. Her tattoo was covered up, but he could see the cherry blossoms poking out from underneath the sleeve of her blouse. No one would’ve expected it from her. She had some kind of folder in her arms and papers in her handbag. She almost looked the part. If she had been any older then he probably wouldn’t have even recognised her.

 

“I suppose I can spare a few minutes. I have a real interest in cleaning up our streets, Miss…?” He held out his hand, for show obviously. She ignored it.

“Smith.” She replied, sitting down and waiting for his secretary to close the door. Once she had, Troy turned to her.

“You’ve got some fucking nerve coming here like this.” He felt the anger bubbling up now. How dare she think that she could just walk in here when she felt like it?

“Oh, relax. I’m coming under a white flag.” She had dropped the shrill act, and her voice had gone back to her normal pitch.

“White flag? Kid, you’ve killed over twenty-five of my officers since waking up. Not counting how many you injured.” She held up a hand.

“Technically, some of those were Gat. And imagine my surprise when I wake up to hear people talking about my friend, the great Troy Bradshaw, Chief of Police, hero of Stilwater.” He opened his desk drawer, grabbing the cigarettes. Fuck quitting; if she was back in his life, he was definitely going to need this. Taking one out of the pack, he offered her one too, almost forgetting that five years had passed, almost forgetting that he wasn’t actually Troy the gangbanger anymore. She took one, lit up and put it between her lips, inhaling deeply. She smirked when she saw him staring.

 

“I didn’t come here to smoke, Troy. I came because I want to make a deal.”

“Are you bribing an officer of the law?” He said flatly.

“Technically, it’s only a bribe if _I_ offer you something. If you decide what you want as a present and I get it for you when something happens, I think that could be considered gift giving between friends.”

He laughed bitterly. “When did we become friends again?”

“When I figured out it wasn’t you who blew me up.” He stubbed out his cigarette and went back into his drawer.

“Look kid, I didn’t give you this. But this is all I can give you. I don’t want you coming here again. I don’t want you contacting me again. I’ve got a new life now, and I‘m actually pretty fucking happy.” It was her turn to laugh as he slid the case file across to her. It was nowhere near the full file, but he wouldn’t be able to just hand that to her without questions being asked.

“Troy, if that were the case, you would’ve arrested me the moment I walked through that door.” She put the file in her bag and pulled out a phone. “Do you have any idea who is actually in these gangs apart from their leaders?”

Troy was silent. He had ideas, but they were guesses at best.

“Thought not.” She slid the phone across the desk to him. “Think of it like this. I scratch your back and you scratch mine. I give you information, and in return, you go easy on us.”

“Us? You’re really setting the Saints back up?”

“Just think about it. Oh, and don’t bother tracing the number I text you off. You won’t find me.” She stood up and smoothed out her skirt before leaving.

Troy just started at the phone, unsure of what to do next. 

 

-

 

 

 The phone didn’t buzz for two weeks.

She was true to her word. Details of rival gang activity and of several elusive lieutenants. Followed up with just the words “Your move. I’m watching.”

 

 

The information was good. They made arrests and put things into place for the weeks ahead. He had no doubt that she had more information that she was keeping to herself considering they also came across several groups of dead gang members when they turned up to these scenes. So that night, he went home without his escort. It didn’t take long for him to hear the door click as she picked the lock. He didn’t know why he had trusted her to come alone, but the rush he was getting from the fear… It was the most alive he had felt in five years.

 

The door shut behind her and he heard her make her way across the room to where he was sat. He tried not to look, but his eyes were drawn to her. She was a world away from that disguise in his office, her shorts showing off too much of her legs. Five years ago, he’d seen one picture of her before she joined the Saints, and he knew how beautiful she’d been then, but it was easy to forget with her dressed as a boy. Now she wanted people to know who she was as herself, not as the playa.

“It’s not nice to stare, Troy.” He gulped and turned back to his beer.

“Your information was good. Mostly. Did you have fun?”

“Taking out those fuckers is always fun. Or did you forget that when you got boring?” He looked up at her again. Curse her and her stupid crop tops. Fucking distracting, that’s what they were. She was waiting for him to talk, but he was speechless. Now she wasn’t hiding behind baggy t-shirts and sweat pants, he was stumped. She snapped her fingers in his face.

“Troy. Words. Use them.”

“When did you get hot?” He had blurted it out before he could stop himself.

“Apparently, the lovely taxpaying citizens of Stilwater are to blame.”

“I had nothing to do-“ She raised an eyebrow.

“I stole that file.” He looked away again.

“Besides, there were still things that needed tweaking when I got out so it wasn’t _all_ them.”

“You can’t even tell… You know.” He gestured to the faint burns along her back, but she just shrugged. He had some idea what the doctors had done to her, but he also knew they’d used her to experiment treatments on. He hadn’t been happy about that, but there wasn’t much he could do without being accused of helping her.

“I didn’t come here to talk about that. I gave you information and now you owe me.”

“I can’t promise anything, but I can try figure something out.” She moved closer.

“Yeah, that’s not good enough.”

“Kid, my hands are tied here. I can’t just turn a complete blind eye to what you’re doing.” She knelt in front of him, pouting.

“Then just a few of us. I’ve got some friends on your most wanted list who haven’t even done anything wrong.” He snorted.

“They’re hanging with you, kid. They’ve definitely-“ She cut him off by unzipping his jeans. “What the fuck are you…?”

“Shh, Troy. I’m untying your hands.”

 

He didn’t speak for a while after that.


	2. Five Times They Fell In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five separate occasions where Am and Johnny fell in love over their first year together.

-1-

She was angry and very drunk. Not a good combination, but at least the alcohol had prevented her from getting blood all over her new shoes. Manolos didn’t come cheap, and replacing designer shoes because they were covered in blood was something she was getting too accustomed to. Sending the guy on his way, she sighed and fell back onto the bed. Now the Saints were getting bigger and bigger, it was getting harder to find a one-night stand who wasn’t intimidated soft by her and what she’d done. Straightening her dress, she stood. The party was probably still going on downstairs. Checking her lipstick in the mirror, she reapplied another coat and ran a hand through her hair. It probably wasn’t a good idea to carry on drinking in the state she was in, but she didn’t care.

 

Thankfully, the guy had made himself scarce by the time she’d gotten down the stairs. Heading straight to the bar, she just walked straight behind it and began rooting through the bottles. One of the bartenders they’d hired for the party went to protest, but the other one grabbed her arm. His eyes were wide in an unspoken warning to his friend, but Am ignored them both and rooted through the bottles, trying to find something she’d like.

 

“Your after party not go well then?” Johnny asked, leaning over the bar to watch her. He had an air of amusement around him, and that was winding her up more than she already was.

“If it did, do you really think I’d be down here trying to get more drunk?” She snapped at him, not even turning to acknowledge his presence. Picking out a bottle of flavoured vodka and swigging from it, she debated for a moment about the flavour before making her mind up.

“Touchy, touchy.” He smirked at her, drinking from the beer in his hand.

“Fuck off. I’m really not in the mood.” She headed over to the smaller room near the bar. There were usually less Saints in there, as they knew that she liked to drink in this room with her lieutenants. Pierce and Shaundi had both chosen not to the party. Am knew that Shaundi had to babysit her little brothers, but god knows what Pierce was doing.

“Way to act like a fuckin’ child, Boss.” Johnny had followed her in, taking a seat next to her.

“Let’s play a game. It’s called ‘drink until you’re not pissed off anymore’.” She said, swigging from the bottle again.

“I can get behind that.” Johnny reached out for the bottle, and Am knew in that moment that she’d made a mistake.

 

-

 

The music had been turned off and the last few Saints had left the club, but Johnny stayed to drink with her. She had no idea what time it was, but it was probably far too early in the morning to still be this drunk.

“I just want someone to fuck me, for fuck’s sake!” She exclaimed suddenly, standing up from her seat as she thought about her previous predicament.

“Excuse me?” Johnny asked, staring at her.

“I’m sick of taking a guy to bed and him going soft before we’ve even done anything. Women just seem to want me to tie them up and I’m really sick of it. I just want someone to pin me down and fuck me.” She flopped back down on the chair, her rant over.

“That’s what this is about? You’re just fuckin’ horny?” He shook his head at her in disbelief. She pointed a finger at him and put on her best ‘serious face’.

“It’s a serious problem.”

“I swear to god, you’re a fuckin’ nympho. I think you’ve fucked more people than Shaundi.”

“’mpossible.” Am tried to drink from the bottle again, but it was empty. She threw it down on the floor, not caring if it smashed.

“I’ve not fucked anyone in a month, you see me cryin’ bout it?” She just gave him a Look.

“If you’re not going to listen to my problems, you’re a shitty friend. I’m going to bed.” She stood up and the room swayed around her. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to compose herself before heading upstairs. She almost didn’t register him following her until she’d reached the top of the stairs.

 

He grabbed her and spun her around to face him.

 

She could smell the alcohol on his breath he was that close to her. In these heels they were nearly the same height, and she could feel his fingers tracing up and down her arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. She could feel him close the space between them, his body pressing her against the wall. One of his hands went to her hip, slowly moving around to cup her ass.

“Is this you volunteering?” She teased, rolling her hips into his. The hand that was resting on her ass moved back around to the front, roughly pushing her back against the wall.

“You want me to fuck you?” He asked, his voice low.

“If you don’t think you’ll be up to it-“ She started, but he cut her off with a rough kiss. He pulled back and his other hand came up to her throat, holding her completely still against the wall.

“We’re doing this my way.” He growled at her, and she could see his dark eyes behind his glasses. He was looking at her like he wanted to tear her apart, and she couldn’t help but moan softly.

 

The hand that had been on her hip moments before began to tease it’s way up her thigh, slowly tracing a path to between her legs.

“Johnny, for fucks-“ She started, but he put a little pressure on her throat.

“I told you, we’re doing this my fuckin’ way.” He kissed her again, all teeth and passion. She moaned into his mouth, her nails digging into his shoulders. That enticed a groan from him, and he finally pressed his fingers against her, slowly toying with her. She heard him groan again when he realised that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her dress. The hand on her throat was replaced with his lips as he trailed kisses up and down the sensitive skin on her neck as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Her moans were getting louder as he worked his fingers, and the familiar feeling built in the bottom of her stomach. She could feel him smirking into her neck as a finger slid inside of her, and she couldn’t take it any more. Moaning his name as she bucked her hips, nothing else mattered in that moment, and all she could focus on was the pleasure that had completely overtaken her mind.

 

He went to tear the front of her dress open and she grabbed his hands before they could touch the fabric, looking him dead in the eye, panting as she came down from her high.

“This whole outfit cost more than your fucking car. You break anything and I will actually murder you.”

“Just buy more.” His lips had returned to her neck, and she was tempted to give in and let him tear her clothes off of her, but he knew she’d just get pissy about it in the morning. She could feel him pushing her dress up, but her mind was still a little foggy from her orgasm.

 

He pulled back a moment to turn her around, pressing her face into the wall and pulling her hips to his, teasing her entrance with his cock. Bucking back, she moaned as a hand snaked into her hair, pulling gently. His other hand was resting on her ass, and she had a feeling she knew what was coming next. Holding her hips still, he plunged into her entrance, burying himself inside of her. Looking for purchase along the wall, she shuddered as he began to move, his hips snapping against hers roughly, his pace deliciously fast. She wouldn’t last long with him fucking her like this, but she doubted that he would either.

 

The feeling was building again, and both his hands were on her hips now, drawing her in, mercilessly fucking her, just like she’d wanted. All she could do was moan his name, begging him for more, to fuck her harder. One of her hands found it’s way between them and she pushed herself over the edge once more, crying out his name as she came. She heard him groan again at that, and he pulled her back onto his cock as he shuddered. His hands were so tight on her hips that she was sure that she’d have bruises, but she didn’t care. She could barely even think.

 

Turning back around, she pushed his hair back off of his forehead where it had come down. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

“You know, I don’t think that _felt_ like eight inches. I think I need to check again…” She whispered in his ear, hands already unbuttoning his shirt.

“Fuckin’ nympo.” He said, but he still picked her up, heading toward the bedroom.

 

-2-

 

When he’d found out that she’d turned 21 while she was still in a coma, he’d insisted that they had a party for her. It was six months too late, but that hadn’t stopped him.

 

The air was still warm, even though it was the middle of the night. Stilwater’s summers had always been horrible, and this one was proving no different. She didn’t know if it had something to do with the fast pace she’d been taking down the gangs or if there was something else in the air, but the heat had been unbearable. The strip club they’d rented was like a sauna tonight, and while she appreciated the effort they had gone to throwing her this party, she needed fresh air. Taking a drag off of the cigarette in her hands, she sighed, letting the warm wind flow through her hair. Stilwater was peaceful tonight. She couldn’t hear a single gunshot or siren in the distance. It was kind of nice. The door opened behind her, and Johnny ducked onto the roof, a bag in his hands.

“You know that shit’ll kill you, right?” He said, nodding at the cigarette. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Bad habit I picked up from someone I’m fucking.” She threw the end away and turned to him. “And you’re late for my birthday because?”

“Went to see a friend from prison. Used to be in the Carnales. Dropped his flags before he got arrested, but now he got out, he needs a job.” Raising an eyebrow at him, she pointed at the bag.

“And the bag?”

“A great fuckin’ present.” He threw it at her feet and she prodded it with her toes. “It won’t fuckin’ bite, Boss.”

She bent over and unzipped the bag, putting her hand inside. There were large, block packages inside and she pulled one out, trying to figure out what it was.

“Coke’s a fuckin’ classic. This guy still has some great hook-ups. All he wants is us to wipe out the Samedi so he can work.”

“Jesus, I haven’t seen this much coke since-“ She dug through the bag, counting the bundles. They could make a shitload of money just from this bag alone. The market on Loa Dust was oversaturated because no one could compete- but if they could get coke- _good_ coke- they could end the regular drug drought once and for all.

“Yeah I fuckin’ know it. Apparently the Colombians hate the Samedi as much as we do. They want them the fuck outta Stilwater. All we need to do is draw those stupid kids in with the dust, then push this on them.” He crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway.

“…That’s actually really smart. You come up with that all yourself?” She smiled at him, taking out one of the bricks while zipping the bag back up.

“Shaundi had a say too.”

“I’m assuming she vetoed your original plan?”

“Nothin’ wrong with wanting to shoot up some fuckin’ Samedi dealers too.” Picking up the bag, she walked over to where he was stood. Stopping in front of him, she smiled again, and patted his shoulder.

“Honey if you want to go kill some Samedi, I am not stopping you.” He flinched away from her touch and she froze, tilting her head at him in an unspoken question. He pushed away and went to leave, avoiding eye contact with her.

“Are you seriously avoiding me?”

“No. I just need to be-“ He pointed generally at the building.

“It was just sex, for fuck’s sake.”

“That’s not-“ He motioned again, making noises but no real words. She raised an eyebrow at him and he just chose to be quiet. She shook her head.

“It doesn’t mean anything. I’m not going to confess my undying love for you or some shit.” He stayed uncharacteristically quiet, so she just turned to the doorway.

 

A single Saint was hanging around the back hallway when they re-entered the building. Thrusting the bag at him, she ignored the squeak of surprise he let out as he registered who she was.

“Take that to Pierce. Do not open it.” He nodded, but remained frozen to the spot. Raising her eyebrows at him, he realised that she was giving him an order, and he ran off as fast as his little legs could take him. She could hear Johnny chuckling from behind her and she pulled her phone out as she turned back around to face him. Quickly firing off a text to Pierce to explain, she could feel Johnny coming closer to read what she was writing. Biting her lip as she looked back up at him, she had flashbacks of the night they spent together. Remembering the way his body had moved against hers, how he’d held her down and taken her, pushing her over the edge again and again…

 

She could see it in his eyes that he was thinking about exactly the same thing. Sliding her hand under the opening at the top of his shirt, she pulled him in and kissed him roughly. He responded by pushing her against the wall, already pushing her legs apart. She nearly dropped the brick in her hand, which reminded her of what she still needed to do. His arms wrapped around her waist, trying to pick her up, but she pulled away from the kiss. They were both breathing hard, but she was determined. Leading him by the front of his shirt, she pulled him into the nearest room.

 

Locking the door behind them, she felt his arms return to her waist, his lips on her neck. Her resolve was weakening already, but she had something to do first. Pushing him off of her, she could hear the noise of protest he made, but she ignored him as she made her way to the desk.

“Don’t go lookin’ at me like that if you’re not gonna…” He started, but she put the package on the table, silencing him.

“Got a knife?” She asked, trying to open it. He made his way across the room and handed her one of his, seeing where she was going with this. Sliding the knife under one corner of the wrapping, he opened it just slightly. The glint in his eye nearly made Am completely forget about the coke altogether, but she had it in her head now and goddammit she wasn’t going to be stopped. Fishing the wallet out of his pants, she watched Johnny tip some of the powder onto the table. She slipped a note out of his wallet and handed him it back. He slid out a card and set to work on the table as she rolled the note she’d retrieved. Moving the brick carefully down on the chair, she watched him as he carefully lined the powder up for them.

 

“Ladies first.” He said, standing back, holding his arm out to let her to the table. She grinned at him and leaned down, inhaling deeply through the note she still held in her hands.

 

She hadn’t done this in years, she thought to herself as the burning sensation made it’s way down her throat. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes as Johnny took the note from her hands.

“I can work with this.” She said as he took his line. She could already feel it taking hold, relaxing her brain in a strange way. It always made her feel comfortable, like she could do anything. It was a strange kind of euphoria, and it reminded her what she’d been doing before they came into the room.

When he straightened up, his hands returned to her body, freely exploring every inch of her, trying to remove her clothes. She giggled, intoxicated by his touch and the drugs that were coursing through her system. She was more alert this time, she could feel everything that he was trying to do to her, like his touch was fire against her skin.

 

They’d been so rushed and drunk the first night, that she hadn’t taken the time to do any of this. She felt the desk against her thighs as he spun them around, and in response, she grabbed his shirt, pulling at it until the fabric gave out beneath her hands. As she dropped the pieces to the floor, he growled and kissed her again, pushing her back onto the desk.

 

-3-

 

Her heart was pounding as Johnny manoeuvred the car through traffic, speeding through the streets. The cops were on their tail, and nothing they did seemed to shake them. She’d tried texting Troy, but he’d just responded with “Are you serious right now? A fucking septic truck??”

 

In her defence, she was just doing them a favour. Those Ultor buildings were ugly as hell; all she was doing was showing everyone what she thought of them.

 

Texting everybody she could, she was attempting everything to get them off of their tail, but the cops were out for blood. They knew exactly who was in the car they were chasing, and they were brave enough to want to attempt to take them in. They’d stand and fight if they both had more than just a pistol on them, but they figured they’d cut and run while they were ahead. They’d had some destructive fun with a septic truck; they hadn’t been expecting an all out car chase across Stilwater.

 

Eventually, they finally kept losing cars until they were alone. They’d either been called elsewhere or called off in the interest of “public safety”. She knew from Troy that they had red flags on their heads. “Dangerous, do not approach” She’d laughed at that, and Troy had got all grumbly. Apparently they were just causing him a massive headache every time they chose to do something.

 

Her hand on his thigh, she leaned across to the driver’s seat. He gave her a warning glare, but she completely ignored him and brushed her lips against his ear. She could see his grip tighten on the steering wheel, and she smiled. Her fingers played with the zipper on his pants and he hissed.

“Boss, I need to drive.”

“ _No you don’t_.” She whispered in French, and he shuddered. She could probably recite anything at him and he’d enjoy it, but she’d slipped back into French a couple of times in bed and he’d gone wild for it. “ _They’re gone now._ ”

“I have no idea what you’re sayin’.” He protested, but her lips traced a now-familiar path across his jaw.

“Thought you’d work it out from context.” Unzipping his pants, she felt the car swerve sharply across three lanes of traffic.

“This is a fuckin’ bad idea.” Her hand cupped him through his underwear, slowly teasing him through the thin layer.

“Then keep your eyes on the fucking road, Johnny.” She whispered, exposing his cock. Dipping her head down, she took him into her mouth. He moaned as she teased the tip, her hand wrapped around the base. One of his hands dared to leave the wheel and she felt it tangle in her hair. He knew better than to try to lead when she was doing this, but it made him feel better thinking that he had any control over her actions. The car swerved again, and she came up for a moment.

“If you could keep the car on the goddamm road, I’m kind of busy at the moment.” He just growled at her and she pressed a kiss to his lips before returning to what she had been doing. The moan he let out as she took him all into her mouth was a sound that she would never tire of hearing.

 

She hadn’t noticed that he’d stopped the car while she’d worked him, but his breathing was hard and he was staring at her with that look that made her melt. She kissed him hard, putting all her adrenaline into the kiss. He kissed her back with equal fervour, hands desperately trying to get her pants undone. She pulled back a second, her hand coming up to his cheek. He tried to kiss her again, but she held back, biting her lip as she considered what she was about to do. She sighed at herself for being so ridiculous. It was just a name, why did it matter so much if he knew it? She took a deep breath.

“Amethyst.” She said, and he gave her a confused look. “My name.”

“Seriously?” He asked, and she nodded.

“It’s a stupid name. That’s why I don’t tell people.”

“Amethyst.” He said for himself, considering it for a moment.

“Just… Call me Am.” He smiled at her and kissed her once more.

“Am. Now get in the fuckin’ backseat so I can fuck you properly.” She didn’t need to be told twice, as she climbed back, peeling off her shirt as she went.

 

-4-

 

“Promise you won’t fuckin’ laugh.” He seemed nervous, and was playing with his keys. Nothing could shock her, so she didn’t know why he was acting like this.

 

“Why would I laugh?” She leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms. He was stalling for some reason, but his face wasn’t giving anything away. He put the key in the door and opened it slowly.

 

The apartment was dark, but it looked like a normal apartment. Nothing too fancy, but Johnny wasn’t the type to go for outlandish interior design.

Padding footsteps racing toward them alerted her to the presence of something else in the room, and she felt something slam itself against her legs.

 

“Every fuckin’ time.” Johnny said from behind her, scooping up the big ball of fluff that was at her feet.

“What the fuck is that?” She asked, shocked. She had thought that nothing Johnny could do would shock her, but the ball of fluff in his arms was purring and her mouth was on the floor.

 

“This is Motherfucker.” The tabby raised its head and meowed for her attention. She reached over and stroked its head, and the fluff ball stretched out to meet her hand.

“I did not take you for an animal lover.” She said carefully and he shook his head.

“The stupid thing showed up one day and wouldn’t fuckin’ leave.” She took the cat out of his arms and it tried to climb up on her shoulder, failing miserably and falling to the floor with a loud thud. Amethyst went to help the poor thing, but it had already jumped up and walked away, still purring like a motorbike. She couldn’t help but laugh. She had to bend over, one hand holding her side, the other on Johnny’s chest. She could feel him grumbling beneath her hand, but she couldn’t stop.

“You said you wouldn’t fuckin’ laugh!” Wiping away the tears that had spilled down her cheeks, she straightened up. Johnny was frowning at her, which just set her off again. Burying her head in his chest, she wrapped her arms around him.

“It’s cute!” She said, tipping her head to look up at him. He huffed and pushed her away, almost pouting like a child. “Johnny!”

“You haven’t met the other one yet.” Am smiled widely.

“There’s another one?”

“It’s evil. It doesn’t even have a fuckin’ name.” He pointed over to the other side of the room, and her eyes followed his hand to a dark shelf on the wall. On top sat a black and white cat. It’s hair stuck up in all directions and it was watching the two of them intently.

“Oi, dickhead, get down here.” Johnny shouted up at the cat. It’s surprisingly dark eyes inspected them both, and the cat chose to ignore Johnny.

“I don’t think it likes you.” Am said, throwing her bag down on the table.

“I told you, it’s evil. What do you want for dinner, by the way?” He said, moving into the kitchen. Am sat on his couch, scrolling through the messages on her phone. She could hear him rooting through his cupboards in the other room, but she already had a suspicion that they’d be eating out tonight.

“Anything as long as you don’t try to kill me with spicy food again.” He laughed at her and she turned to peer through the doorway. “Johnny, I’m serious. Every fucking time you do it, it’s not funny!”

She hadn’t noticed the black cat had jumped down off of it’s ledge until it jumped up into her lap. She froze, unsure of how to react. It was a very mean looking cat, that was certain. But then it curled up and started to purr at her. She tentatively put a hand on it’s head, and the cat nuzzled it.

“Are you fuckin’ serious?” Johnny asked from behind the couch. “That thing has literally taken chunks out of my fuckin’ arm and it _likes_ you?”

The cat looked up to her and meowed happily. It had the softest brown eyes she’d ever seen on a cat, and she knew in that moment exactly what the cat’s name was.

“I think he’s called Johnny.”

“What, are you fuckin’ serious?” Johnny protested, but the cat seemed happy enough with the name. Johnny the cat curled up in a ball on her lap and shut his eyes.

“Come on, look at him. He’s mean, he doesn’t like other people, he has your old hairstyle…” Am started listing the reasons. It made perfect sense. This cat was Johnny’s spirit animal. This cat was what Johnny would be if he wasn’t a human.

“Nope. I am not naming that fuckin’ cat after me.”

“He likes me, and look at his eyes!” The real Johnny huffed unhappily from behind her. He’d lost and he knew it. She always got her way, and in this, she was right. He stormed back into the kitchen, muttering about evil cats and evil women.

Am smiled, stroking Johnny as he purred away in her lap. She gave the real Johnny a few minutes before moving the cat from her body and standing up. Going into the kitchen, he was stood staring at the fridge, ignoring her presence. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his shoulder.

“I wasn’t expecting that.” When he didn’t respond, she continued. “I’m sorry I laughed. You’d laugh too though, if you were in my shoes.” He sighed.

“I took them in after Eesh died. I was gonna kick them the fuck out after I’d fed them, but I couldn’t fuckin’ do it.” Pulling him away from the fridge and closing the door from him, she turned him around and cupped his cheek with her hand. She understood now. He’d lost the love of his life and he still had so much love to give. That’s why he’d taken the cats in, despite it being something that no one would have expected from him.

Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, her fingers ghosted down his neck as she pulled him closer to her. She felt his hands go to her waist, holding her firmly against him.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered against his lips. And she was sorry. She was sorry that he’d lost Aisha. Sorry that she’d laughed. Sorry for making him feel guilty about… Whatever it was that this was.

“Don’t be.” He whispered back as he closed the space between them once more.

 

-5-

 

She felt cold arms wrapping around her and she immediately pushed them away. They were some very persistent limbs though, so they ignored her protests and went back around her waist. She groaned as she opened her eyes, and felt Johnny getting back into bed properly.

“Morning.” He whispered, getting close to her again.

“Was asleep” She mumbled, burying her head into his chest.

“Yeah, you slept like twenty four fuckin’ hours, Am.” She felt him playing with her hair, and she sighed. This happened every now and again, so she wasn’t surprised. She’d crash out after not sleeping and have to sleep for days. She wasn’t used to actually being asleep, so coming around was never fun. She could hear him chuckling at her, and felt him press a kiss to the top of her head.

“Come on, I’ve got a surprise for you.” He said, moving out of the bed again. She blinked sleep out of her eyes, looking at him. He was already dressed, and he had a mischievous grin on his face.

“Johnny, honey. Your dick stopped being a surprise after the first time we fucked.” He pulled the covers off of her and she cried out. The air was cold, and she didn’t appreciate this behaviour. He grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the bed, and she complained the entire way.

“I’m not fuckin’ carrying you.” He stood her up and she pouted at him in protest. He refused to budge though, so she gave in.

“Okay, I’m getting up!” He threw her one of his shirts to cover up with and she slid it on as he headed downstairs. She followed him, curious as to what he was so happy about.

 

Her living room was decorated like Santa had thrown up across the entire room. The walls were covered in tinsel and the tree was leaning dangerously to the side, some of the decorations coming off. There were presents scattered across the floor underneath the tree, and she could smell food cooking. Was it that time of year already?

“What the fuck…?” She asked, taking in his efforts.

“Merry Christmas” He said, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Why…?” She was still confused as she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around him.

“You said that you never had a good Christmas. So I’m gonna give you the best fuckin’ Christmas you ever fuckin’ saw.”

“Are you serious?” She was beginning to smile now, barely able to believe that he’d gone to this much effort.

 

“I love you.” He blurted out, and she froze. She didn’t know how to react. How was she supposed to react? Did she love him? Is that what this was? She was freaking out, and judging from the look on his face, her reaction was freaking him out in return. She closed her eyes for a second and composed herself.

 

Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, she felt him smile.

“I hope you made cranberry sauce.” She said, and he just pulled her along into the kitchen.


	3. Murder and Burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny missed out on all the fun when the Samedi came to Purgatory. And then he gets saddled with babysitting. But Am knows how to make it up to him.

He needed to get better at charging his phone. The battery had died on him as he’d been roaming the streets, taking out random gang members. Target practice, really. He’d been off his game since…

It doesn’t matter now. He’d proved to himself that he was still a badass motherfucker, and the people he’d left lying in the street with bullets in their heads were just another testament to that.

 

It was late when he finally got home to his apartment. Motherfucker had immediately head-butted him on walking in the door, meowing for his attention. Waving the cat away, he tried to make his way across the room all while trying to avoid the affection of the stupid fat tabby. The other cat was eyeing him from his usual position on top of the cupboard, waiting for him to feed them both.

“Dickhead, get down here.” He shouted up at the beast, but the cat just turned his nose up at him. “Are you fucking joking?” The cat _turned his back on him_. The little fucker.

“Fine. You get nothing.” Scooping up Motherfucker, he headed to the kitchen. Soft pads on the lino let him know that the cat was following him, but he ignored him. Taking the food out of the cupboard, he filled a bowl for Motherfucker and finally plugged his phone into charge.

Then the fucking thing started beeping at him.

 

Slut4Drugs: _Where are you????_

Bitch: _Man, we need help!!_

Slut4Drugs: _Samedi everywhere, you need to come ASAP_

Bitch: _HELP_

Mom: _Totes dealing wit it xoxo_

Slut4Drugs: _The Boss is high, we’re all fucked, HELP_

 

He shook his head at the ridiculous names. Shaundi had originally meant well, but he couldn’t help himself from changing Am’s name. Then Pierce had changed Shaundi’s, and in retaliation Shaundi had changed his. Dialling Shaundi’s number, he patted Motherfucker as it rang.

“What’s up?” He asked casually when she answered.

“Not much.” She was high, and far too chilled out to still be in trouble.

“You gonna explain the texts?” He could hear her on the other end of the phone taking a hit from the lightbulb.

“Oh, that. Yeah it’s all cool now.” He sighed. So he’d gotten his hopes up that he’d be able to kill some more Samedi for nothing.

“Wanna talk to the Boss? She’s super high.” He smirked at that. Am was a fucking lightweight and they all knew it. The phone was passed over and he could hear Am asking what was happening.

“You sound like you’ve had a good fuckin’ day.”

“Got kidnapped, killed some dudes. ‘Bout how my days go now.” He chuckled. Only she would be so casual about being kidnapped and nearly killed.

“What happened?” He tried to ignore the small part of his brain that was screaming how worried he was about her. He wasn’t ready to cross that bridge yet.

“The dickhead with the fucked up face tried to have me killed.” She was slurring like crazy, but he wasn’t sure who she was talking about.

“Need specifics, Am. Who you want murderin’?”

“The one with the fucking drug limo!” Ah, the General. He wasn’t surprised that he’d tried to kidnap Am and accidentally drugged her in the process. Though from the sounds of things, she’d handled herself really well. She was alive after all.

“Johnny, I want Freckle Bitches.” He scoffed down the phone at her tone.

“Bitch, get your own!” She paused and huffed down the phone at him.

“Pretty please?” He was glad she wasn’t in front of him. She was practically batting her eyelashes at him down the phone, and if there wasn’t that distance between them, he definitely would’ve caved by now.

“Nope.”

“Johnny, oh my god!”

“Not. Fuckin’. Happening.” He growled, but he knew it did nothing to scare her.

“If you ever want me to blow you again, you’ll bring me a fucking burger.” She said in a whisper, deathly serious. He considered his options here. She was pretty adamant at keeping promises, so he had no doubt that she’d probably follow through with that threat, and _god_ did he already love what that woman could do with her mouth.

“Fuckin’… Fine!” She laughed down the other end of the phone and put the phone down on him.

 

-

 

He got one of everything on the menu, just to piss her off. When he arrived at Purgatory, she was lounging around the main area with Shaundi, both giggling as they shared that stupid light bulb. The club was empty of Saints, but he supposed that had something to do with the pile of bodies in the stairwells and car park.

“I take one afternoon to do my own shit and you guys get fuckin’ high and kill a load of Samedi?”

“Chill, Johnny. We handled it.” Shaundi offered him the lightbulb and he shook his head in disbelief. He took it, taking a hit. It’d take more than one to get him even slightly buzzed, but just doing that made Shaundi happy.

“Shaundi did good today.” Am stretched her legs out, closing her eyes. She was clearly enjoying herself. She didn’t get many chances to clear her head and not have to worry about the logistics of running a gang and taking over a city. Shaundi was beaming, happy for the approval from her Boss. Johnny threw the bags on the table in front of the two of them and sat down.

Time to babysit.

 

-

 

Eventually, the two of them had had enough of the drugs and junk food and Am had pretty much passed out. He’d volunteered to take her up to bed, and Shaundi had just shrugged and headed off to god-knows-where. She actually weighed more than he had expected when he picked her up. She’d built up a layer of muscle over the past few months, but she was still pretty skinny, though he guessed that’s what would happen if you were in a coma for as long as she was.

Kicking open the door to the bedroom he carried her in, ignoring the stares of some of the newer recruits who were still tidying up from the gunfight. Making sure to lock the door behind them so no wandering newbie would come across them when Am was in this state, he put her on the bed, sitting down next to her.

 

“I really like you Johnny.” She said, her head resting against his shoulder. “But that’s bad.”

“How’s it bad?” He asked, removing her top to get her ready for bed.

“Everyone I care about dies.” She dropped back on the bed, a dead weight. Getting her to bed could be a problem with how fucked she was. He didn’t try to correct her. She was right. She’d lost a lot of people she cared about. They both had. Even if he did like her too, it was still dangerous for them both, especially now things were going so well for the Saints. They both knew first hand how easy it was to get to someone by attacking the person they care about most. They’d both done it themselves in their careers, so he didn’t blame her for not wanting to be open about how much she liked him when she was sober. So he settled for silence as he helped her out of her pants, deciding to give her his shirt to sleep in.

Helping her get under the covers, he settled himself next to her as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Didn’t take you as a fuckin’ cuddler.” He commented, moving her arms a little to get comfortable.

“Don’t get used to it.” She mumbled, burying her head into his side. He laughed at that, kissing the top of her head. Closing his eyes, he once again ignored the part of his mind that was telling him how right this felt.

 

- 

 

Soft hands woke him up. He’d been surprised at how soft her hands were the first times he’d touched them. For someone who spent most of her time handling weapons and fighting, he had no idea how she managed to keep her hands that soft. Then again, he had no idea how she managed to go into a gunfight and finish it without a hair out of place or nail broken. The woman was the biggest mystery he’d ever met.

Her lavender hair was splayed out across the pillows and it was all he could see of her. Her lips met the exposed skin on his shoulder and he shivered as her hand explored the planes of his stomach. Seeking out that hand with his own, he laced their fingers together as he searched for her head beneath the sheets.

“Morning.” She smiled at him, resting her head on his chest.

“You were pretty fucked last night.” She groaned and buried her head into him.

“Don’t remind me.” He chuckled and took his hand back, tipping her head up to look at her. She leaned up and captured him in a kiss. His hand immediately went to her hair, pulling her closer to him. When had things changed? When had they gone from fucking against any flat surface to this? He didn’t know, and he didn’t care. She was like crack, and he’d been addicted from the first time. The empty hollow in his chest was slowly but surely being patched up by his best friend. It didn’t make what happened okay, and he certainly wasn’t finished grieving- but in this moment, he was starting to feel something other than sadness again.

 

She rolled over, shifting so she was on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He could feel her hands on either side of his face as she kissed him slowly, and he relished the pace she was setting. One of his hands made his way to her hip as he thrust up, grinding against her. She moaned against his mouth, moving with his hand. That sound alone had him rock hard, and he wanted nothing more than to throw her back on the bed and fuck her until she couldn’t speak, but she was the one in control this morning. She’d decided how she wanted to fuck him, and he wasn’t going to argue with the Boss on this one. She leaned back away from him and began to unbutton the shirt he’d given to her. He licked his lips as he watched her slowly release each button. She smiled at him knowing that he was loving every moment. As she reached the last button she ground down on him again and he groaned, the hand on her hip tightening, as he concentrated all his energy on not blowing already. She giggled and pulled the shirt off, leaning back down to press her chest against his.

“You’re going to be the fuckin’ death of me if you keep doing that.” He mumbled against her lips and she just laughed again, trailing kisses down his jaw.

 

He could feel her removing his pants, but he couldn’t focus on anything now that her lips were on his neck. It was like she’d mapped out his body already and knew exactly where would wind him up the most. She wasn’t exactly the quietest during sex, but somehow she knew how to make him the same. He’d been moaning since she’d leaned back down, but he’d only just noticed the noise he was making now there was only one layer left between them. It hadn’t gone unnoticed that she really got off on driving him to the edge of insanity, and he was more than willing to let her do whatever depraved, horrible thing she wanted to do with his body if she could get him off with the intensity she had been doing when they’d been fucking.

 

She’d been moving against him slowly the whole time, his hands tight on her hips, as if he had any say in the pace she’d been setting. She had a shit-eating grin on her face when she removed her lips from his skin, and he hated her for that a little bit.

“For fucks sake, Am…” He said, hoarsely. He felt like he was going to explode. He couldn’t think about anything else. He needed to be inside her, right now. When he went to tear off her underwear, she stopped him and rolled off of his body. He immediately reached to pull her back, but she just wagged her finger at him and pushed him down the bed. He could take a hint.

 

Moving so he was on top, he could finally take her in. He loved her body, even though he had insisted for years that this wasn’t his type. He’d liked petite girls with lots of curves, and that was what he had dated. Amethyst was long and thin. She had the gentle curves of a woman in good shape and ignoring the slightly oversized implants in her chest, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was that she was choosing to sleep with him. If they’d met under different circumstances, there was no way she’d give him the time of day.

 

His mouth went straight to her chest, his tongue playing with the bar in her nipple. She hissed at the contact and bucked her hips up, but he refused to touch her.

“Johnny.” She demanded of him, and he knew how to take an order. Moving down her body, his fingers traced her newest tattoo that spanned across her ribs. The lotus was beautiful work, and he had a feeling he knew what it represented, but he hadn’t had a chance to ask. Ignoring the belly ring as something to ask about later, he finally reached his prize. The obscene noise she made as he slid a finger into her almost sent him over the edge, and he groaned against her thigh as he felt her hands immediately go to his hair. Pressing his tongue against her, he worked her slowly, just like she had teased him. He added another finger, starting to move faster as she moaned and bucked her hips against his mouth. He could hear her breathlessly saying his name as he worked his tongue and hand, trying to bring her over the edge. A sharp tug on his hair pulled him away and she was trying to bring him back up the bed.

“Need you… Now.” She panted, rolling them so she was back on top, sinking down onto him. They both moaned at the sensation, and paused their movements to relish the feeling.

“Amethyst, please…” He managed, falling back onto the pillows as she finally began to move, still torturously slow. Her hands roamed his body again as she bounced on his cock, and he took the opportunity to snake a hand between them to press a finger to her clit, circling and driving her to the edge. He could feel her grip on his arms as she began to shudder and he looked at her as she came, her eyes closed and mouth open as pleasure rolled over her in waves. She lay down on his chest, but didn’t stop moving and he felt that familiar feeling building up. Taking her hips, he pulled her down completely on him as his release overcame him, moaning her name into her hair. They lay together for a moment, panting as they came down from their highs. She kissed him once more and rolled off of him, smiling.

“That was different.” She commented, playing with her hair.

“That better not be code for “fuckin’ terrible”.” He shifted so he was on his side, watching her.

“I never said that.” She smiled at him. He loved seeing her smile. She saved the genuine one for moments like this, so it made him feel special. She closed the gap between them again, just as her phone rang out. She sighed and grabbed it off of the cabinet next to the bed.

“Ugh, the Brotherhood are trying to take back the Airport. You wanna kill some douchebags?”

“It’s like you read my fuckin’ mind.”


	4. Enforcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you steal from the Saints, you might get a lower member coming around to collect. When you’ve stolen something worth a lot of money, you’ll get a surprise visit from the Boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Am likes to play with her food

It was pretty fucking stupid to steal from the Saints. Not many were brave enough, but he loved it when they were. There weren’t many chances now they were international celebrities to do shit like this, and he’d started to get a little bored of appearing in Saints Flow commercials.

Kicking the door down, he resisted saying something stupid as he entered the room. The guy behind the desk jumped up like he’d been electrocuted. He must’ve known this was coming, but he doubted that this guy thought that he’d be the one actually doing the enforcing. 

Grabbing the guy’s shirt, he dragged him over the desk. This pathetic little man had stolen a huge amount of drugs from one of their dealers, and Am was beyond pissed. Johnny slammed the guy’s head off the wood, throwing him to the floor. 

“Where’s the fuckin’ drugs?” He asked, punching the guy in the jaw.

“I don’t have them! You have to believe me!” The man screamed, and Johnny’s fist connected with his face again. He felt one of the cheekbones crack under the pressure and made a mental note to ease off a little. He wanted the guy scared enough to give up the drugs before he died. 

“You better start talkin’ cause she’s gonna be here real fuckin’ soon.” The guy paled, eyes widening. People knew it was bad when Amethyst actually put in an appearance. He liked to think that people prefered him when it came to enforcing work. He would beat the shit out of you until you paid up, or killed you if you didn’t. Am however… Am had this special touch that he didn’t have the patience for. The guy struggled to get out of his grasp, but Johnny stood firm. 

The sound of heels coming closer made him pull the man to his feet, bending him over the desk as Am came into the room. The man was struggling still,  and Johnny pulled him back up to slam his head on the surface again. The guy moaned in pain and Johnny watched blood dripping down onto the papers scattered across the table.

Am considered the man when she walked in, circling the pair. She seemed a lot calmer than she had been this morning. He could see her deciding what she wanted to do with him. Johnny had been more than happy to kill the bastard, but Am insisted that she wanted payback. 

“I think you have something that belongs to us.” She said, voice steady. She sounded like she had her emotions in check, but Johnny knew her better than that. Underneath it all, she was seething with rage, and her eyes gave her away immediately. The guy was trying to protest his innocence, but they both knew better than to believe him.

“You see, the way I look at it- you owe us even more now. Call it interest on your borrowing of our products, and then a fee for having us come out here.” 

“I… I…” This guy was beyond pathetic. Johnny wondered how he’d even pulled off the theft in the first place. 

“I’d say the drugs you stole were worth like $50,000, so adding the interest and fee, I think $75,000 and the drugs you stole would be fair, yes?” Johnny glanced up at Am who hadn’t even pulled her gun out yet. 

“Okay, okay! Please just let me go!” The guy was begging now, making them roll their eyes at him. When he looked back at Am, she cocked her head to the side before speaking again.

“I don’t think he needs all of his fingers to get this done, do you?” Am said, looking at him with a glint in her eyes. He would’ve been happy just beating the shit out of this guy, but Am liked to send a message. That look told him everything he needed to know. This guy would die, she just wanted to have some fun first. He pulled out his knife as she held the guy’s arm down on the table. 


	5. FUZZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 35.) “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Taking off the hat, she finally was able to let her hair down. Ignoring the looks that the newer recruits were giving her, she strode into Purgatory. Blood covered the baseball bat in her hands, dripping onto the carpeted floors as she walked toward her office.

Johnny looked up from his seat in the corner of the room, and stared at her. She half expected his mouth to drop open, but he caught himself before that could happen.

“What the _fuck_ are you wearing?” He asked, when he finally found his words. 

“Do you not like it?” She twirled for him, showing off the unflattering police uniform she had donned. 

“Take it off.” He was clearly deeply offended by the uniform, and seeing him like this was making her laugh. She tried to keep a straight face as she stopped twirling.

“Did I not tell you? Troy’s got me a job.” Walking further into the room, she threw the bat down on the desk, the blood splashing across the wood. 

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” He pretty much growled at her and she raised an eyebrow at him, grinning wickedly. 

“If I’d have known that this was a huge turn on for you, I’d have dressed up a lot sooner.” He scoffed and she laughed at the look on his face. “Don’t worry, I’m just doing someone a favour.” 

“What the fuck kind of favour?” He asked as she started unbuttoning the shirt.

“Someone wants to pay me to dress up as a cop and beat the shit out of people. It’s a pretty fucking fun gig.” Throwing the shirt on the floor, she slid into the chair behind the desk. 

“Wait, you get to not only beat the shit out of people, but you get to piss off Troy too?” He asked, leaning forward. Of course he’d be interested by that. She grinned again.

“I’ll see if I can get you in on it.” 


	6. Getting Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Getting Older"

The club had hit full capacity two hours ago, and she was starting to think that maybe this was a bad idea. She should’ve known that everybody in the gang would turn up tonight, and she should’ve known that they’d all bring more people. The noise was deafening, and the party was spilling out onto the streets. People had started a new party in the car park, a sound system appearing from no where as she got into the elevator.

But then again, it wasn’t every day that Johnny Gat turned 30. And tonight also marked the six month anniversary of the last time he got put in the hospital. It was a night of celebration, and everybody was taking full advantage. He probably wasn’t enjoying the party as much as she was, but she didn’t care. He could suck it up and celebrate his birthday in the way he’d helped her celebrate hers.

She spotted him by the bar as he grabbed one of the newer recruits to demonstrate how he’d killed someone earlier in the day. The new recruit in his arms had a terrified look on his face, his friends frozen and unsure how to rescue him from this situation. She decided to take pity on them, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Honey, I think you should put the boy down.” If the kid had looked scared before, now he looked ready to shit his pants. She didn’t recall ever meeting him, so this was probably his first ever interaction with Johnny too. Their reputations preceded them, and the new recruits tended to flock to Pierce and Shaundi for guidance.

”Oh, come the fuck on! I didn’t even get to the best fuckin’ part…” The kids were edging away, none wanting to get collared into another demonstration.

“He snapped his neck with his bare hands, it was very cool. Now can you come with me?” 

She steered him away from the bar, pulling out her phone to text her lieutenants to her office.

* * *

“We got you something.” They had pooled their presents on the desk before the party had started, knowing that this was going to be fun. Pulling chairs around, Shaundi and Pierce sat, both grinning.

“Open the Boss’ first.” Shaundi said, picking out the smallest of the three. Am could see that Johnny was a little bit excited about the prospect of getting presents. But that passed as soon as he slid the papers out of the wrapping.

“A will kit. You fuckin’ kidding, right?” He scowled at her, and she laughed.

“Now that you’re getting old, you have to start thinking about these things!” She protested, but he just scowled even more at her. Shaundi and Pierce were laughing too, sipping from their beers as they watched the two friends.

Pierce handed over his present next, and Am could tell what it was before he’d unwrapped it. She’d sent out a list in a group text of ideas, and she was glad that one of them had picked this one. Johnny cocked an eyebrow at the long package in his hand and that sent Shaundi over the edge. She bent over, clutching her sides as she laughed at the look on his face. Am couldn’t help but laugh again as he unwrapped the walking stick.

“I’ve half a mind to beat your fuckin’ ass with this.” He said, waving it threateningly at Pierce, who shuffled his chair a few feet away from him. 

“I mean, you do complain about your knee when it gets cold…” Am supplied, and earned herself an unimpressed look.

”Let’s see what Shaundi got!” Pierce said, trying to move the conversation away from him. Shaundi looked so proud of the present left on the table. It was a big package, and Am couldn’t quite figure out what she’d gone for. Johnny slowly opened it, clearly less enthusiastic about the present-giving now he knew the joke. The wrapping all came off in one to reveal the last present.

The dressing gown was long, fluffy and purple. Pierce fell off of his chair laughing and Johnny just shook his head in disbelief. Two slippers dropped onto the floor from the inside of the gown and Am completely lost it. Even Johnny cracked a smile at that, his eyes betraying that he was in fact enjoying himself. 

Opening another beer, Am looked around at her friends and felt at peace. If they could still be doing this in ten years, heck, even twenty, then she would be happy.


End file.
